finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Seymour Guado
Seymour Guado é um personagem de Final Fantasy X, assim como um personagens jogáveis temporariamente. Como Maester na igreja de Yevon, Seymour tem influência sobre Spira, mas usa seu poder para fins maléficos. De acordo com o Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania Omega, ele é o Ministro de Negócios dos Templos, mantendo os rituais e ensinamentos dos templos enquanto supervisiona os invocadores. Essa posição permite uma autoridade para lidar com registros históricos selados. Seymour é um mago habilidoso e um próprio evocador. Perfil Aparência [[Arquivo:Seymour Headshot.jpg|thumb|left|Seymour mostra uma sphere de Zanarkand.]] Seymour é um híbrido humano-Guado alto, que possui olhos roxos, cabelos azuis claros com duas longas madeixas, semelhantes a chifres, que caem por suas costas, e outra que cai sobre o seu rosto. Suas vestes tem certos ornamentos que diferem dos outros Maesters de Yevon, sendo predominantemente azul escura com enfeites vermelhos e uma faixa verde. O manto que ele veste é aberto, mostrando seu peito, e suas mangas caem cobrindo parcialmente suas mãos. Por ser meio-Guado, os dedos das mãos de Seymour são mais longos do que os de um ser humano, mas não tão longos como os dos Guado. Seus ouvidos são arredondados e com aparência humana, ao contrário das orelhas pontudas dos Guado. As veias do rosto de Seymour são visíveis, outro traço herdado dos Guado. Seymour empunha um cajado no campo de batalha, embora seja mais proficiente com magia. Personalidade Devido à sua educação rígida e solitária, Seymour tem visões niilistas sobre a vida. Seymour acredita, como muitos, que Sin é eterno e vê a morte como uma libertação da tristeza da vida. Embora Seymour pareça cortês e afável, isso é apenas uma farsa, e depois demonstra sua verdadeira natureza como um homem arrogante e cruel. Seymour não hesita em matar qualquer um que fique nos caminhos dos seus objetivos, racionalizando que, matando-os, ele os salvou dar da vida. No outro lado da moeda, de acordo com o Final Fantasy X Ultmania Omega, Seymour genuinamente cuida de Yuna, e o Final Fantasy X-2 mostra que Seymour deu refúgio a Baralai sem pedir nada em troca. História ''Final Fantasy X thumb|left|Seymour jovem em Baaj. Seymour é o filho de Jyscal Guado, que se tornou o líder dos Guado, e uma mulher humana. Embora a sua existência tenha sido para promover a amizade entre os Guado e a raça humana, isso só fez dele o alvo do ódio de ambas as raças. Temendo que houvesse uma guerra entre o seu povo que o viam como uma abominação impura, Jyscal fez com a esposa do seu redentor, Tromell, pega-se Seymour ao oito anos de idade, mas Seymour e sua mãe fugiram do Guadosalam na calada da noite e foram para a ilha de Baaj para viver no exílio. Quando ele tinha apenas dez anos de idade, Seymour foi levado para Zanarkand, onde sua mãe tinha a intenção e se tornar um fayth para que seu filho pudesse usá-la como um aeon, Anima, para conquistar o amor dos povos, destruindo Sin e trazendo uma calmaria. O ''Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega elabora que a mãe de Seymour estava morrendo, motivando o desejo de se tornar um fayth para seu filho, mesmo sabendo das mecânicas da Evocação Final através de Jyscal, já que os Guado possuem os seus próprios registros que contam histórias seladas e Spira em fragmentos. Jyscal estava ciente que Seymour e sua mãe haviam ido para as Ruínas de Zanarkand, a os apoiou no anonimato. Não se importando com a aceitação de que aquilo significaria perdê-la, Seymour lamentou sua mãe e nunca usou seu aeons para combater Sin. Seymour voltou par Baaj sozinho e passou sua infância permanecendo em um templo onde seu isolamento inspirou suas visões niilistas sobre a vida e a morte. Com dezoito anos de idade, durante a Calmaria do Sumo Invocador Braska, o exílio de Seymour foi revogado e ele foi chamado de volta ao Guadosalam para ajudar seu pai nos deveres de um sacerdote de Yevon. Um ano depois, Jyscal se tornou um Maester de Yevon como parte da "política de apaziguamento se sub-raças" do Grand Maester Yo Mika. Sete anos depois de voltar ao Guadosalam, Seymour assume o cargo de sumo sacerdote do Templo de Macalania pela nomeação de Mika. Ele viaja secretamente para as Ruínas de Zanarkand para adquirir o fayth de Anima, transportando ao templo abandonado de Baaj e lá selando-o. Após isso, Seymour passou a ir frequentemente para Baaj, e durante essas visitas começou a formular seu plano. A rejeição e solidão da sua infância e o sacrifício da sua mãe fizeram Seymour ser niilista, fazendo desejar tornar-se Sin e destruir o mundo, "libertando" as pessoas de Spira do sofrimento da existência. Seymour fez sua primeira jogada apenas duas semanas depois da chegada de Tidus em Spira, assassinando seu pai para sucedê-lo como o líder dos Guado e como um Maester de Yevon. thumb|A primeira aparição de Seymour, em Luca. O primeiro encontro de Yuna e seus Guardião com Seymour ocorreu em Luca, quando o Grand Maester Yo Mika anuncia a posição de Seymour como um Maester. Seymour secretamente liberta fiends no estádio de blitzball para conquistar a confiança dos espectadores com a evocação de Anima para enviá-los. Ele encontra Yuna e seus companheiros logo depois, quando a sua peregrinação é dificultada devido a um esforço conjunto dos Crusaders e Al Bhed para combater Sin usando machina, denominando essa ação de Operação Mi'hen. Embora o uso de machina viole os ensinamentos de Yevon, Seymour respeita a esperança de salvar Spira, embora tanto ele como o Maester Wen Knic acreditem que a operação irá falhar. Quando Sin aparece em parte, denominada Sinspawn Gui, Seymou protege Yuna das criaturas antes de ajudar ela e Aurons a destruí-la. Depois, durante a discussão de Yuna sobre o seu papel de evocadora é ser um guia de força para o povo, Seymour oferece para ser o seu próprio guia. Quando o grupo de Yuna chega no Guadosalam, tendo entretido Baralai diante deles, Seymour chama o grupo para a sua mansão, onde mostra uma sphere que mostra a antiga cidade de Zanarkand e Yunalesca e Lord Zaon, a primeira evocadora que diz ter derrotado Sin com o Aeon Final e seu marido. Seymour pede Yuna em casamento, não por amor, mas para dar ao povo de Spira um motivo para comemorar. Seymour lhe deixa pensar sobre a sua oferta e parte para o Templo de Macalania. Antes de sair, Seymour reconhece Auron como um não-enviado, informando que os Guado sentiam o cheiro do Farplane. thumb|left|Seymour sendo confrontado no Templo de Macalania. Após Yuna visitar o Farplane, ela acaba tendo que enviar o espírito de Jyscal que havia tentado deixar o lugar, fazendo-a descobrir, posteriormente, o ato que Seymour havia feito depois de assistir a sphere que foi deixada para trás pelo espírito. Não querendo que os seus guardiões se envolvam, Yuna decide aceitar a proposta de Seymour para lidar pessoalmente com ele. Chegando após Yuna e Seymour terem entrado no Cloister of Trials, seus guardiões encontram a sphere de Jyscal e assistem-na. Confrontada por seus guardiões após Yuna sair da Câmara do Fayth, Seymour admite seu crime enquanto deduzia as verdadeiras intenções de Yuna. O confronto aumenta e depois dos seus guarda-costas e Anima serem derrotados, Seymour cai em batalha e morre. Tromell e os Guado levam embora o seu corpo sem vida, se recusando a deixar Yuna realizar o envio. Devido aos seus laços emocionais com o mundo, o espírito de Seymour se torna um não-enviado. Quando Yuna é raptada pelos Al Bhed e levada para a Home na Ilha de Bikanel, os Guado sequestram-na durante o seu ataque à Home. Uma vez que Yuna é levada à Bevelle, Seymour se casa com ela, apesar dos seus guardiões terem interrompido o casamento. Seymour usa-os como reféns para forçar Yuna a não resistir sob a mentira de que ele iria poupá-los uma vez que a cerimônia fosse completa. Yuna evoca Valefor para escapar, enquanto os seus guardiões usam a bomba de luz de Rikku como uma distração para se encontrar com ela no Templo de Bevelle, mas todos eles depois são presos por soldados de Yevon. thumb|Seymour na Alta Corte de Yevon. Yuna e seus guardiões são postos em julgamento por traição, com Yuna dizendo aos Maester que era inocente, colocando a culpa nas ações e na natureza de Seymour. Kelk Ronso fica perturbado ao saber que Seymour assassinou seu pai, e Mika revela ser um não-enviando. Ela e seus guardiões são jogados no Via Purifico, e Seymour se voluntaria para vigiar a saída no caso de algum deles aparecer vivo. O Maester Kinoc, não confiando em Seymour, acompanha-o. Depois de Yuna e os outros escaparem, encontram Seymour esperando-os na Highbridge. Seymour assassina Kinoc e explica o seu ponto de vista sobre a vida e a morte, juntamente com seu objetivo de usar Yuna para se tornar o próximo Sin para cumprir seu objetivo de salvar Spira, matando todos. Seymour absorve os pyreflies que estavam nos arredores, incluindo aqueles que vinham do cadáver de Kinoc, e torna-se Seymour Natus, que confronta o grupo. Ele é derrotado, e o grupo escapa de Bevelle. Yuna e seu grupo continuam a peregrinação em direção a Mt. Gagazet onde os Ronso viviam. Kelk Ronso, tendo abandonado Yevon, permite que Yuna passe enquanto ele e seus familiares atrasariam os seus perseguidores. Os Guado invadem Gagazet, com Seymour matando Kelk e quando Ronso que estivesse em pé em seu caminho. No cume da montanha, Seymour ouve Tidus falando sobre seu pai, Jecht, que era a encarnação do atual Sin. Oferendo a liberdade de seu pai a Tidus, Seymour conta para Kimahri - um Ronso e um dos guardiões de Yuna - o destino do seu povo antes de se transformar em Seymour Flux. Ele é novamente derrotado e desaparece. thumb|left|Yuna finalmente envia Seymour. Yuna vai para Zanarkand, mas ao saber da verdadeira natureza da Invocação Final, rejeita-a e o grupo é forçado a matar Yunalesc, acabando com a tradição da Invocação Final. Eles encontram uma nova maneira de combater Sin, atacando-o diretamente e invadindo-o com a aeronave de Cid. Ele descobrem que Seymour havia sido absorvido por Sin já que eles tinha descoberto como controlá-lo a partir do seu interior. Afirmando que Sin não podia ser parado sem Yunalesca e o Aeon Final, Seymour se transforma em Seymour Omnis. Uma vez que é derrotado, Seymour profetiza que a tristeza de Spira irá prevalecer mesmo depois que ele se for, e Yuna finalmente envia-o. ''Final Fantasy X-2 [[Arquivo:Seymour Yevon's Secret.png|thumb|Seymour aparece em uma ''movie sphere.]] Nos próximos dois anos, devido à sua fidelidade com Seymour, os Guado foram condenados ao ostracismo do resto de Spira. Se o grupo também obter a Baralai's Sphere, é mostrado Seymour antes de cumprimentar o grupo quando ele está no santuário junto de Baralai no Guadosalam após o calvário que ele passou no Den of Woe. Nas versões International e HD Remaster, o Fiend Tale de um Flan Azul revela que esse fiend uma vez foi um Guado que era leal a Seymour. Esse Guado morreu há dois anos tentando encontrá-lo e ao saber que Seymour foi enviado, o Flan Azul pediu para ser levado para as Macalania Woods, onde conheceu seu mestre com a intenção de ir para o Farplane. Depois de ter um sonho onde Seymour acerta-o em sua cabeça, o Flan Azul acredita que seu mestre não estava realmente ido embora e decide viajar um pouco mais por Spira. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy X'' right|170px|Seymour em batalha com o seu cajado. Seymour se junta temporariamente a Yuna durante uma batalha contra o Sinspawn Gui na Operação Mi'hen. Depois desta batalha, ele nunca é controlado novamente. Se o jogador usa hacks para adicioná-lo à party permanentemente, ele não tem um Sphere Grid e ele não pode ser equipado com qualquer coisa nova. Ele ainda pode ganhar sphere levels, mas não aparece na tela do menu para que o jogador não possa melhorar as suas estatísticas ou personalizá-lo. Como Seymour não aparece no menu principal, ele não tem um retrato no jogo. Além disso, mesmo se usar uma Save Sphere, seu HP não será carregado, ignorando-o. Quando Seymour está com pouco HP, ele irá cair. Quando está com um terço do HP, irá se apoiar em apenas um joelho com o seu cajado como suporte. Embora Seymour tenha uma pose de vitória, a batalha que ele participa não faz uso dessas poses, e, assim, o jogador só pode vê-la se hacker Seymour em sua party para outras batalhas. O cajado que Seymour empunha possui um modelo único. Ele é chamado simplesmente de Seymour Staff (lit. Cajado de Seymour), e tem a habilidade Piencing. Ele também tem apenas uma única peça de armadura em torno do seu tornozelo direito, simplesmente chamada de Seymour Armor (lit. Armadura de Seymour), que tem a habilidade Sensor. Estatísticas Seymour é um personagem jogável temporariamente, e, como tal, não possui um Sphere Grid, por isso as suas estatísticas base (com exceção da sua Força e Magia, que podem ser vistas usando Scan em Seymour) não podem ser vistas ou visualizadas. Habilidades Seymour é um feiticeiro proficiente, capaz de lançar uma variedade de Magias Negras e Magias Brancas de baixo nível. Embora Seymour possua um aeon, Anima, que está entre os mais poderosos, ele não pode ser evocado durante o tempo em que Seymour é jogável. Sua Overdrive chama-se Requiem, e causa dano não-elemental em todos os inimigos. Chefe 15 Puzzle 280px Seymour é encarado como um chefe no Templo de Macalania, acompanhado por dois Guardiões Guado. Ele evoca Anima durante a batalha. Mais tarde, Seymour pode absorver pyreflies para se transformar em formas cada vez mais poderosas: Seymour Natus, Seymour Flux e Seymour Omnis. Durante estas batalhas, Seymour é acompanhado por Mortibody, Mortiorchis, e os Mortiphasms. Seymour depende da fusão de magias elementares e o uso de ataques combinados com qualquer forma do Mortibody que estiver acompanhando-o. Ele irá banir qualquer aeon evocado após um turno. ''Final Fantasy X-2 right Seymour pode ser recrutado como um membro da ''party através do sistema Creature Creator. Para recrutar Seymour, o jogador deve derrotá-lo na Farplane Cup na Fiend Arena e deve ganhar a taça depois. As habilidades que Seymour pode aprender naturalmente são Demi, Black Sky e Meteor, embora também possa usar Flare, Hero Drinks e Requiem. Como todos os monstros aliados, Seymour pode usar qualquer uma das dresspheres comuns e é controlado pela IA do jogo. Chefe ''Sphere Braeak Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Seymour é dublado por Junichi Suwabe em japonês e por Alex Fernandez em inglês. Seymour compartilha o seu dublador japonês com Tseng da Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, Jassu, Zanar, e a raça Hypello de Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2 e Nimbus de Final Fantasy Type-0. Não se sabe quem dublou Seymour jovem, já que nenhum dublador é mostrado nos créditos do jogo. Música tema O "Seymour's Theme" é uma faixa assombrosa com um ritmo lento tocado com muitos instrumentos diferentes, com alguns de corda tocando a melodia principal na maior parte da faixa, que foi composta por Nobuo Uematsu. Ela também tem três variações: "Seymour's Ambition", "Patricide," e "The Unsent Laugh". A "Seymour's Ambition" toca durante a primeira luta contra ele no Templo de Macalania e quando ele revela que irá executar o seu objetivo final na Mt. Gagazet. A "Patricide" toca quando ele revela seus planos para Yo Mika. Seu último tema de personagem, "The Unsent Laugh", toca quando o grupo enfrentar Seymour pela última vez dentro de Sin no Garden of Pain. Durante a batalha contra Seymour Omnis, "Fight With Sin, uma faixa original que contém uma parte do tema de personagem de Seymour, toca. Para o Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, Junya Nakano arranjou a "Seymour's Theme" e "Seymour's Ambition", enquanto Masashi Hamauzu arranjou "The Unsent Laugh" com instrumentos reais. A "Seymour Ambition" possui um coro de igreja, juntamente com uma batida de metal mais proeminente, e "The Unsent Laugh" recebeu um tom um pouco mais moderno e misterioso. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy [[Arquivo:Theatrhythm Seymour Natus.png|right|150px|Seymour Natus e Mortibody em sua aparição em ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy.]] Seymour Natus aparece como um chefe, ao lado do Mortibody. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Seymour aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Seymour Illust.png|Ilustração de Seymour. File:PFF Seymour.png|Sprite de Seymour. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Seymour aparece como uma ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Briagde. ;Cartas de Habilidade File:FFAB Blizzara - Seymour SR.png|Blizzara (SR). File:FFAB Blizzara - Seymour SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Seymour SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Seymour SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). ;Cartas Lendárias File:FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SR.png|Fira (SR). File:FFAB Blizzara - Seymour Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). File:FFAB Watera - Seymour Legend SR.png|Watera (SR). File:FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SR+.png|Fira (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzara - Seymour Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). File:FFAB Watera - Seymour Legend SR+.png|Watera (SR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Seymour Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Seymour Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper File:FFRK Seymour FFX.png|Seymour File:FFRK Seymour Natus FFX.png|Seymour Natus File:FFRK Seymour Flux FFX.png|Seymour Flux Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Seymour aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game e é representado em cartas do elemento Trovão. Ele é mostrado em sua arte de Final Fantasy X e em sua aparição em Theatrhythm. File:Seymour_TCG.png|1-112U; Seymour Guado. File:SeymourNatus_TCG.png|7-095R; Seymour Natus. File:Seymour2 TCG.png|12-028U; Seymour. Mercado Seymour tem uma figura de ação da Play Arts. Seymour Natus aparece como uma figura de ação na Final Fantasy X Monster Collection de figures, embora seja chamado de "Seymour Evolution" na caixa. Essa figure também foi embalado em conjunto com uma figure da Diamond Weapon de Final Fantasy VII para a Final Fantasy Creatures. Quatro figures da Coca-Cola de Seymour também existem; uma versão chibi e uma figure em proporções normais, e versões coloridas ou de "cristal vermelho" em ambas. File:Seymour-play-arts.png|Figure da Play Arts. File:Seymour-natus-action-figure.jpg|Digure da Monster Collection #7 de Final Fantasy X. File:Final-Fantasy-Creatures-Diamond-Weapon-Seymour-Natus.jpg|O pacote do Seymour Natus com a Diamond Weapon. File:Seymour-coca-cola-bottle-cap.png|Figure da Coca-Cola. Galeria File:Seymour (Wedding)-render-ffx.png|O traje de casamento de Seymour. File:Seymour & Yuna wedding poster.jpg|Pôster oficial de Seymour e Yuna. File:Seymour Concept Art Sketch.jpg|Arte conceitual de Seymour. File:Amano Whispers in the Night.jpg|Arte de Seymour e Yuna feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Seymour Natus FFX.jpg|Arte de Seymour Natus. File:Seymour-Omnis-Artwork.jpg|Arte conceitual de Seymour Omnis. File:Little Seymour Sketch.jpg|Arte conceitual de Seymour jovem. File:Seymour Anima.jpg|Arte conceitual de Seymour jovem evocando Anima. File:Seymour-Omnis-1-.png|Seymour Omnis em batalha. File:Seymour summons.jpg|Seymour evocando. File:Seymour and guados.jpg|Seymour e seus guardiões Guado File:Seymour.jpg|Seymour in-game. File:Seymour2.jpg|Seymour in-game. File:Seymour4.jpg|Seymour in-game. File:YunaSeymour-Marriage.JPG|Yuna e Seymour se casando em Bevelle. File:Seymour yuna wedding.jpg|Yuna e Seymour se casando em Bevelle. File:Seymour_in_wedding_dress.jpg|Seymour em trajes matrimoniais. File:Seymour_in_Bevelle.jpg|Seymour em Bevelle. File:Transformed_Seymour.jpg|Seymour Natus. File:Seymour_Flux.jpg|Seymour Flux. File:Seymour_Omnis.jpg|Seymour Omnis. File:Seymour_inside_Sin.jpg|Seymour dentro de Sin. File:Seymour_inside_Sin_2.jpg|Seymour dentro de Sin. File:Young seymour.jpg|Visão de Seymour jovem criado por pyreflies. File:FFX Seymour Staff.png|Seymour Staff. File:FFX Seymour Armor.png|Seymour Armor. File:Seymour - scan.png|Os dados do scan de Seymour em Final Fantasy X. File:Seymour_Profile.png|O perfil de Seymour do Dossiê de Shinra no Final Fantasy X-2. Etimologia Seymour é um nome inglês derivado de um local a partir do Norte da França (que significa Saint Maur). A ancestral latina da palavra é Maur, que significa "pele escura", e originou-se do uso como um título para nobres que conquistaram partes da Grã-Bretanha em 1066. O romaji de seu nome é Shīmoa. Como Shi pode ser traduzido como "a morte", isso é provavelmente a razão pela escolha do nome Seymour. Isso ainda é refletido no fato de que ele é combatido quatro vezes, com o quatro — ou shī — simbolizando a morte no Japão. Os nomes das formas de Seymour nos jogos japoneses traduzem "Reencarnação" para Seymour Natus, "Reencarnação Final" para Seymour Flux e "Reencarnação Suprema" para Seymour Ominis. Seus nomes ingleses são derivados do latim: Natus significa "nascido", flux é derivado de fluxus, que significa "fluxo" e Omnis significa "todos". Trivialidades *Seymour é um do poucos personagem de raça mista de Final Fantasy, junto com Cecil Harvey, Golbez, Terra Branford, Aerith Gainsborough e Yuna. *O salão da Mansão Guado possui retratos de Seymour, Jyscal e outros dois Guados. Os dois últimos provavelmente são o pai de Jyscal e seu avô paterno. *Seymour foi considerado para aparecer em Dissidia Final Fantasy como o representando de Chaos de Final Fantasy X, mas foi rejeitado em favor de Jecht. Varios traços seus, no entanto, foram incluídos no Imperador Mateus em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, e a rivalidade entre Yuna e o Imperador nesse jogo é semelhante a sua rivalidade com Seymour. *Se o jogador obtém o aeon Anime e usa-o contra Seymour, ele responde: "Você também irá opor-se a mim? Que assim seja". *De acordo com uma mulher Ronso em Luca, Seymour foi o primeiro evocador já nomeado como Maester por Yevon na longa história da igreja. *De acordo com seu dublador japonês Jun'ichi Suwabe, Seymour era conhecido por vários apelidos, incluindo "gravata nua" devido as pérolas que possuem a forma semelhante a de uma gravata no peito de Seymour.http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ffx_x-2HD/#spmessage_cast-c04 Referências de:Seymor Guado es:Seymour Guado fr:Seymour Guado it:Seymour Guado en:Seymour Guado Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Não-enviados Categoria:Raças mestiças Categoria:Guado Categoria:Summoners Categoria:Antagonistas